kidsandfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures in art
Adventures in Art is the seventh episode of Blue's Clues from Season 1. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Paint Drops *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety Tock (In closing credits) *Freddy *Fifi *Snail Summary Today Steve and Blue do some artwork. Recap Today, Steve and Blue exploring art in many forms. Steve and Blue enjoy painting and Steve has painted a picture of Blue, and Blue's painted a nice outdoor scene, but wants to add something to it, so we play Blue's Clues to find out what it is. Steve finds the first clue on a door and draws it in his notebook. Later, we help her out with painting her wagon when she find that she doesn't have the colors that she wants. We, along with several paint drops, help her out by showing that mixing two colors can make a new color. We also help out a color of felt friends to use shapes to make a bigger sailboat. Steve finds the second clue on a window and draws it in his notebook. In the Mail time segment, Mailbox tells Steve there's a paw-print on the window and Steve explains that it's one of Blue's Clues. In the letter, a group of kids makes things out of clay. One of them crafts a piece of clay with eyes, arms and more and makes it into a snowman. L. Soon after, Steve finds the third clue on the roof. He draws it in the notebook to put all 3 clues together. The clues were a door, a window and a roof. Steve thought it was a car. A car does have a roof, a door and a window but the answer to Blue's Clues was a house. After figuring out Blue's Clues, they return to their paintings. While Blue adds the house to her picture, the paint drops help color it in, the felt friends float by in their sailboat, pictures pops out from the window. Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Trivia *Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper now appear during the Blue's Clues Theme Song, they continued to be in the chorus until "What Does Blue Want to Make?". *This is the first time they used the usual No It's a clue line provided by Kathryn Avery, Tickety's original voice actress. *This is Morgan Jean's last episode as 1 of Steve's Friends. *Steve painted a picture of Blue and would later appear on the cover of "Arts and Crafts" and among the blue items in "Blue Wants to Play a Game". *The topic of art is focused on again in "Art Appreciation". *This is the first time where all three versions of the bass tune for drawing clues are used together in one episode. *When Mailbox delivered the letter, he said that he notices the paw print on the window. When Steve told him it was the 2nd clue, Mailbox stated that the window was lucky. *This episode is the 1st of 2 episodes on the video "Arts and Crafts" and as bonus episodes on the DVD "Shapes and Colors!". *When Steve gets back into the house after making a wagon, his hair from Pretend Time is used. *The snowman the kids made from the letter appears among the sculptures in the art museum. The only difference was that the color of the sculpture was #CC8899 instead of purple. **Snail was hiding behind that sculpture in his 3rd appearance when *This marks the first time Steve does not give a silly answer (just a wrong one). **Technically; a car does have doors, windows, and a roof; but not in these specific forms. Goof *Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero.